


The Menorah

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5781 [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Alexis Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: She mentions it offhand to Ted at the clinic. “Okay, so you know how David and Patrick are, like, still a thing?”“Uh… sure?” Ted says.-Ted invites Alexis over for dinner.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Chanukah 5781 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, xslytherclawx's jewish fic





	The Menorah

She mentions it offhand to Ted at the clinic. “Okay, so you know how David and Patrick are, like,  _ still _ a thing?”

“Uh… sure?” Ted says.

“Well,  _ apparently, _ like, without telling  _ anyone, _ they decided to celebrate Chanukah together. Chanukah!”

“Aren’t you Jewish?” Ted asked.

“Yes, but  _ David _ is celebrating a holiday without telling our parents. Our dad would, like, totally go ballistic if he found out.”

“Does he not know?”

“Umm I seriously doubt it, Ted. In case you haven’t noticed, my dad gets pretty intense about this kind of thing. And, like, we haven’t really done any big holidays since we moved here so…”

“I see,” Ted says, which, like, really is probably just him being nice, but Alexis appreciates it.

“Yeah,” Alexis agrees.

* * *

Two days later, she’s spending the night at Ted’s place. She likes being at Ted’s place for a lot of reasons; the privacy, the bigger bed (and sharing it with Ted doesn’t hurt), the good food… she might be, like, totally adjusted to living in Schitt’s Creek, but staying with Ted is way nicer than having Ted over to the motel.

She lets herself in, and can already smell dinner cooking. Ted is, like, an amazing cook, and she still get a little thrill every time he cooks for her.

If you ask her, she’s doing a really good job at this whole not-taking-things-for-granted thing. At least when it comes to Ted.

“Um, so whatever you’re cooking smells  _ delicious,” _ Alexis says when she walks into the kitchen. Ted is wearing an adorably dorky little apron, and he gives her a smile that makes her feel butterflies.

“Thanks! I actually just got this new cookbook, and I thought I’d try some things out!”

“Well, I can’t  _ wait _ to try it,” Alexis says. She darts over to give him a little kiss on the cheek.

* * *

She notices it when Ted asks her to set the table.

“Um, hey, Ted?” she calls into the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you have a menorah?”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
